


Two Weeks Notice

by sprstarinfrance



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, two weeks notice au (sorta)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprstarinfrance/pseuds/sprstarinfrance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being summoned away from her best friends wedding for non-existent emergency Felicity Smoak has decided that she’s finally a hundred percent done with her job as Oliver Queen’s assistant. Oliver, however, isn’t ready for her to be out of his life, although he isn’t quite sure why he’s so desperate. (Loosely based on the film).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You should just see what he wants.”

 

“What?” Felicity glanced over at Caitlin, who gestured to Felicity’s phone, which had beeped three times in the last twenty minutes.

 

“Oliver. He clearly needs something.”

 

“Nope. I’m not answering that.” Felicity mumbled shifting from foot to foot, growing a little agitated, her feet already hurting, and the hideous poufy bridesmaid dress feeling more like a deathtrap every moment in the eighty-five degree weather.

 

Iris and Barry could really show up any minute now, the ceremony had been over for nearly an hour. What could they possibly doing? This was their wedding day and…

 

She winced once her brain finally caught up with her. They could’ve at least waited until after the pictures to do… any of that.

 

“Felicity,” Caitlin mumbled fanning herself with the wedding program, “Answer the phone.”

 

“I specially told him I was busy today, and I wouldn’t response to any of his stupid texts.”

 

“If you really felt that way, you would have turned your phone off,” Caitlin raised her eyebrows, but before Felicity could fight her, the newlyweds finally came tumbling down the hill, faces flushed and extremely giggly.

 

“They seriously couldn’t wait till after the wedding?” Caitlin’s fiancé Ronnie, muttered next to her just to be nudged slightly in the side by Caitlin. “It’s Allen’s own fault if these photos make us look like survivor contestants.”

 

“I’m really, really sorry,” Barry babbled, rubbing off what looked like lipstick off his neck, while Iris just shrugged unashamed, “We were… we lost track of time.”

 

“Sure,” Ronnie rolled his eyes, “Can we just take these pictures before we all melt?”

 

“Yeah!” Cisco, Barry’s best man, called out, “I’m ready to get turnt up!”

 

“Never say that again,” Jax muttered sorely pulling on his collar, while Iris’s brother, Wally nodded, both ignoring Cisco’s pouting.

After five minutes spent making Iris and Barry not look like they spent forty-five minutes making out in the limo, the wedding photos had finally been taken, and with only one more text from Oliver to Felicity’s surprise.

 

“Are you seriously not going to answer him?” Ronnie asked as they shoved in the limo, “Dude sounds desperate.”

 

“She’s trying to make a point,” Caitlin added, “Although we all know she’s dying to answer him.”

 

Felicity shook her head, “This is the first time we’ve all been together since college, literally. I haven’t actually seen Kendra since graduation five years ago. I’m not going to let my crazy needy boss ruin this.”

 

“He kind already is,” Kendra shrugged, “Your too focused on what he wants, you aren’t actually paying attention to us. I totally told you that I was dating Cisco like four times and you didn’t response.”

 

Felicity’s eyes went wide, “Your dating Cisco? Since when?”

 

Caitlin waved her hand toward Kendra, “See?”

 

“I’m sorry. I promise to turn it off!”

 

“That would happen about the same time the world ended,” Iris snorted and Felicity fought the glare she desperately want to send but would have been rude, especially on her wedding day, “Linda just met you and the only thing she knows about you is that spend all your time on your phone texting your boss. Felicity, I know I’ve asked you this before, but is he really just your boss? You talk to him more then I talk to Barry and I just married him.”

 

“That’s not happening…I mean he’s…” She started before she realized that they were all laughing at her, “…. shut up!”

 

Iris might have had a point, Felicity realized. She could tell what Oliver bought his mother for Christmas two years ago, what he ate for dinner the night before, but she didn’t even know that Kendra and Cisco were dating, or that Jax…. what was Jax even doing these days?

 

“I’m playing for the Seahawks,” He muttered exasperated, causing her to realize she had said that out loud.

 

“You’re playing for the Seahawks? That’s a big deal right?” She glanced over at Ronnie who rolled his eyes before nodding. “Since when?”

 

“Since I was drafted out college?”

 

“Oh?” Felicity winced, “Kendra and Cisco, check. Jax, check. Am I missing anything else?”

 

“Linda’s pregnant,” Wally interjected, “But to be fair, nobody knew about that.”

 

“I didn’t think we were telling anyone yet,” Linda raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend, “Because you didn’t want to upstage your sister’s wedding?”

 

“I don’t care!” Iris shouted pointing at her excited, “That’s why you keep distracting me at the bridal shower every time I kept trying to get you drunk! I’m going to be Aunt!”

 

As the conversion drifted away from her Felicity took a sigh of relief, sometime she didn’t think her friends understood, yet again, she didn’t think she really understood her relationship with Oliver. Sure sometimes he was a little needy… but the job had come with a lot of perks, like unlimited use of his credit card, tickets to sold out events, tables at exclusive restaurants…

 

It was hard enough to find a boss who let you buy a pair of thousand dollar shoes without blinking, and wouldn’t make you bring him coffee.

 

But he was pretty needy; He texted and called a lot. Occasionally it was important, most of the time it wasn’t. She didn’t mind all too much, bearing the time she had to argue with him for over an hour about how they weren’t going to meet her mom when they were in Vegas.

 

It wasn’t a terrible job, much better then six months she was trapped at a Tech Village right after graduation. (That had been a living nightmare).

 

Just sometimes it felt like the job had become her life.

 

Like when she just wanted one _fracking_ day off for her best friend’s wedding.

 

* * *

  

“Oh my god!” Jax groaned as they walked into the reception hall, “Just answer the phone! I need a beer, what about you Raymond?”

 

“Sure!” Ronnie pecked Caitlin on the cheek following him, leaving her stare judgingly at Felicity.

 

“If you don’t do something about your phone, I will throw it in a toilet, and then refuse to let anyone in this hotel to give you any rice.”

 

“Fine!” Not doubting that Caitlin would actually do that, and considering all the work she had put into customizing that phone, Felicity finally glanced down at the message on her phone and instantly panic set in at his latest text.

 

_911!_

She quickly scrolled though his messages, all the similar variety, before dialing his phone cursing quietly when she kept getting his voicemail.

 

“Are you okay?” Caitlin asked, “What happened?”

 

“He’s not answering. He always answers, it’s like his phone is surgically implanted to his body or something.”

 

“Maybe he finally got a life?” Jax muttered as Ronnie and him came back from the bar, “Who texts their assistant that much?”

 

Ronnie took a sip of his beer, “You text your mom more.”

 

“Shut up, man!”

 

Felicity glared at them fiddling with her phone, trying to call Oliver again.

 

“I’m sure he’s fine, Felicity. If he doesn’t get back to you in an hour, then you can freak out,” Caitlin supplied when guys bickering didn’t help. “Let’s go make sure that Cisco hasn’t high jacked the DJ yet. I’m pretty sure Iris was firm on him not being allowed to request any scifi theme songs.”

 

Felicity tried to take Caitlin’s advice but after a half an hour of silence, she couldn’t take it anymore found herself apologizing to Iris and promising to be back in time for her speech.

 

“It’s probably nothing but, I’m really worried, and I really think I should check up on him and…”

 

“Felicity it’s okay.” Iris was strangely calm, and Felicity was thinking the champagne had something to do with it, because she would never have been okay with her maid of honor taking off during her wedding, “Go.”

 

“Iris, I’m…”

 

She grabbed Felicity by the shoulders, “I’m really fine. Go ahead. If I have to stall, I will. I’ll even let Cisco read his original hour-long speech if I have to. Just go. Especially before Caitlin finds you.”

 

Felicity cringed at the thought, before quickly hugging the bride, “I’ll be back asap. I swear.”

 

* * *

 

 

She took a deep breath as she knocked on his door. When he didn’t answer she said screw it, and let herself in with her emergency key.

 

“Oliver?” She called out, checking his loft as she went by for any signs of blood or broken furniture, but nothing seemed out of place.

 

“Felicity?” He finally answered as she walked back to his bedroom, “Did you send my gray suit to the dry cleaners?”

 

Felicity paused as he walked out of his closet the picture of absolute heath and completely shirtless, a factor she was trying hard to forget, holding two ties, “What?”

 

“I was going to wear it to the Starling City General Gala tonight, but I couldn’t find it my closet.”

 

She blinked, “Are you okay?”

 

Oliver burrowed his eyes, “Yeah, are you okay?”

 

The panic she had been living with for the last hour started to take on a new form as the anger began to build, “911! As in an emergency. This is not an emergency! Emergencies are blood, car accidents, dead relatives… not suits! Not on the one day I need off. For. My. Best. Friends. Wedding.”

 

He cringed and to his honor he did look pretty sorry, “That was today? I’m sorry I totally forgot…”

 

She just didn’t find herself caring, “Did you? I told you five times yesterday. You even sent her a gift!”

 

“I’m really sorry, it completely slipped my mind….”

 

“That’s it!” She snapped in rage only thinking about how much she wanted to ring his neck, “I quit!”

 

“Felicity,” He said and it sounded awful like he was patronizing her.

 

“I’m serious, Oliver. I’m done!”

 

“Felicity,” He laughed, “You’ve said that before…”

 

She stood her ground, completely determined this time, unlike all her mock resignations over the last five years, refusing to let his stupid smile trick her this time.

 

“This is me… putting my two weeks in and I mean it this time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all responses! 
> 
> Slight disclaimer: This story might not be the nicest to Laurel, so if that's going to bother you, maybe this isn't your thing.

 

Felicity refused to answer any of Oliver’s texts Monday morning, much like all of Sunday, leaving him to hope desperately that her favorite coffee from Jitters might coax her into some sort of response. Honestly he would even take her throwing it back in his face at this point. He might have been acting a little pathetic but HR had called him twenty minutes ago asking him to sign off on her notice of resignation.

 

Oliver may have _accidentally_ hung up the call, but he wanted to talk to her before he even attempted to answer that question.

 

“Ollie!”

 

Oliver squinted, wondering if he was actually seeing Tommy Merlyn at a coffee shop at nine in the morning, “What are you doing awake this early?”

 

Tommy dragged his hand though his hair, looking a little sheepish as he joined Oliver in line, “I haven’t gone home yet. Got the ‘I have to go to work,’ and got kicked out.”

 

“Am I ever going to meet this girl?”

 

His best friend shrugged sadly as he placed his order, “Probably not, it’s not serious.”

 

Oliver could sense that Tommy wasn’t really being honest, “Are you sure?”

 

“She’s still hung up on her ex. The minute he gives her just the slightest signal, I’m gone.”

 

“Then why are you still with her?”

 

“Good sex?” Tommy joked, but to Oliver’s ears it sounded pretty empty.

 

“Tommy…”

 

“Oliver,” Tommy interrupted, “I really would rather not talk about it. Hell, I’ll probably start hitting up the clubs soon. You can be my wingman.”

 

Oliver burrowed his eyes, “Why am I the wingman?”

 

“Because your basically married to your work,” Tommy grabbed his coffee before muttering something that vaguely sounded like, “assistant.”

 

“What?” Oliver blinked.

 

Tommy coughed on the slip of coffee he just took, “ I just meant…you haven’t had a girlfriend, or … anything, really, since you and Laurel broke up again.”

 

Oliver was more then aware that it had been almost six months since he had even been with anyone, but while Tommy was still vaguely okay with causal sex, Oliver really didn’t see the appeal anymore. The last time he had tried to go to the clubs it ended with him waking up hungover on Felicity’s couch.

 

He sighed, adding it the list. Making her pick him up drunk, calling her away from her Iris’s wedding…

 

“But, I mean, you and Laurel will most likely get back together anyways so…”

 

“Tommy, Laurel and I are not getting back together, “ He started, but Tommy shook his head.

 

“You keep saying that but… I’m sure I’ll be getting an engagement invite any day,” Tommy muttered, his voice taking on a slight bitter tone that Oliver couldn’t really interpret. Was Tommy annoyed at him or Laurel about their previous vicious cycle? He never was really supportive of the two of them.

 

“We are not getting back together,” Oliver repeated firmly. After what had caused the breakup this time, he no longer had any lingering feelings for her, unless ones of utter disgust counted. He was actually pretty content to never see Laurel again.

 

“Hmm, sure.” Tommy still didn’t seem convinced, but Oliver had refused to share the details of the breakup with him, or anyone, and he still didn’t want too. Felicity was the only one who merely just nodded, and didn’t ask him a million questions, other then “If you need to talk, you know I’m here right?” His mother on the other hand somehow managed to include it almost every conversion they’ve had since.

 

Oliver grabbed his coffee and Tommy followed him to work, ranting about something his dick dad had said this week.

 

“He’s living in some delusion land if he thinks he can show up again in my life after almost two years, and then try to get me to close my mom’s clinic. Fuck no. Now, he’s threatening to cut me off, and seeing how we are funded though my trust, I’m livid. I don’t give a shit about the Bentley or the penthouse, or anything really, but not the clinic, it’s the only thing I have left.”

 

“Seriously?” Oliver wasn’t really shocked at Malcolm, but the Rebecca Merlyn Memorial Clinic was one of the few things in life that Tommy actually really cared about.

 

Tommy rolled his eyes snorting, “Should I be surprised? I really feel like I shouldn’t be? Malcolm hates everyone, especially poor people. He probably wanted to cut me off just to justify hating me too. Mom would be so proud.”

 

“You should probably hire a lawyer,” Oliver added.

 

“Well actually, I was going to hire Laurel,” Tommy said carefully, “Is that okay with you?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be okay with that?”

 

“Because it’s Laurel?”

 

Oliver snorted clapping him on the back, “Tommy it’s okay. It’s not like your asking her out right?”

 

Tommy shifted slightly, and Oliver couldn’t really understand why Tommy was being so weird about asking Laurel for legal advice, “Sure, yeah, of course.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello, the future Mrs. Tommy Merlyn!” Tommy greeted Felicity as he followed Oliver into the office, ignoring Oliver’s glowering, “You free for drinks later?”

 

“Yeah,” She muttered eyes firmly on Tommy’s as if Oliver didn’t even exist, ignoring the coffee he sat on her desk and he had to grit his teeth from saying anything, knowing it would just make things worse. “I’m probably going to need one. You paying?”

 

“I always do,” Tommy winked as Oliver grabbed his arm dragging him towards his personal office, “See you later love my life!”

 

“In your dreams Merlyn!” She called back, and Oliver had to snap his fingers to get Tommy to focus back on him.

 

“What happened?” Tommy followed Oliver’s eyes back to Felicity’s desk, “Because I could totally feel all that tension. What did you do?”

 

Oliver sat down in his office chair huffing, “Why do you think I did something?”

 

Tommy shrugged as if it was obvious, “Because you did something? Did you forget about the Game of Thrones blackout hour? Because you promised her you wouldn’t call her when the show was on anymore.”

 

“I forgot about Iris’s wedding, and I made her come over on Saturday.”

 

“Best friend from college Iris? Ooooo,” Tommy cringed, “I don’t think those Hamilton tickets you were going to surprise her with are going to be enough. What about that new tablet she’s drooling over?”

 

“She quit,” Oliver stated as he tried to glance around Tommy, wondering if she picked up the coffee. Surely, despite how mad she was at him she couldn’t resist the coffee right?

 

Tommy shrugged as he flopped on the couch in the office, swinging his feet up on the coffee table, “Again? Didn’t she quit like five months ago, after you made her flirt with that Palmer guy to get dirt on his company or whatever?”

 

Oliver pressed his lips together, “I asked her to discreetly gather some information on a competing company…”

 

“You know he still calls her? He’s listed in her phone under Stalker number two.”

 

“Tommy!” He interrupted slightly irritated, not at Tommy but at himself, “She actually filed paper with HR this time.”

 

“Shit!” Tommy leaned up, “Seriously? I know you’ve gotten on her nerves before, but never to this extent.”

 

“I know, I need to fix this I just don’t know how,” Oliver sighed running his fingers across his eyes.

 

“Yeah. I don’t know if you can.”

 

Oliver glared at Tommy who shrugged, “This is Felicity. Once she’s set on something she won’t change her mind. So if she’s determined to actually quit this time. She’s probably going to quit.”

 

“You are really not helping here.” Oliver grumbled.

 

Tommy just shrugged again, “I’ll talk to her when we go out tonight. I can’t make any promises.”

 

“Thanks, I guess.” Oliver decided to take it, although it was still nagging at him, before something stuck him. “Tommy?”

 

“Hmm?” Tommy muttered distractedly staring intently at something on his phone.

 

“Who is Stalker number one?”

 

He glanced up, “Some guy who plays for the Starling City Lights.”

 

Oliver squinted, “Starling City Lights? What sports…”

 

“Professional Lacrosse. I know, who even watches professional lacrosse? She met him a bar once. Dude was weird, but she was all like, ‘I need to have a one night stand' and…”

 

“One night stand?” Oliver didn’t like the nagging feeling in his stomach. How didn’t he know any of this? He knew everything else about her; at least he thought he did.

 

“Don’t worry. He can’t go within 100 feet of her. Which shouldn’t be a problem because he’s in jail for stalking his ex. Apparently she’s some reality TV star in Coast City.”

 

Tommy words did nothing to reinsure him.

 

“When did this…” His words trailed off when there was a knock on his door.

 

“Mr. Queen?”

 

As Felicity entered the office, Oliver pulled his chair forward, trying to appear causal, but instead jabbed his knee into the corner. “Felicity! Hey.”

 

Tommy snorted in the background but he was too focused on her to glare at him.

 

“Mr. Queen, I wanted…”

 

“Felicity can we talk?” He stood up, walking towards her, but she held out her hand stopping him.

 

“Mr. Queen, you…”

 

“Felicity,” He started again, not moving hoping not to spook her, “We really need to talk about this. I know your mad and you totally have every right to be but I think…”

 

“Oliver!” She interrupted suddenly winching, “You have a meeting, like right now. I mean, your Mom and Isabel are literally right outside.”

 

He was sure the eye roll he sent back was so huge it was bordering on comical. Isabel was enough, but when she was with his mother it was like a living nightmare, as anyone would expect having to be in the same room with your mother and your late father’s mistress. “Felicity, can you…”

 

“If the words, reschedule, or make up some excuse, or anything like that, comes out your mouth…” She shook her head, “I can’t… they scare me… Just…” Felicity trailed off backing out of the room, as the two women in question entered.

 

“Felicity! I wasn’t…” He tried calling but she had already stalked off.

 

“That’s my cue to leave,” Tommy jumped up, “Isabel always a pleasure. Moria, I will see you in a few days for dinner.”

 

Isabel flat-out ignored him, but Moria sent Tommy a warning look, “I trust your behaving yourself Thomas.”

 

“Always,” He winked at her as he walked out the room.

 

Oliver’s eyes followed Tommy out of the room to where he sat down on the corner of Felicity’s desk leaning over as she half-heartily tried to push him away. He was only vaguely aware that someone was calling his name.

 

“Oliver.”

 

“Oliver.”

 

“Oliver!”

 

His mother sent him an annoyed look as Isabel rolled her eyes, “Can we maybe stop ogling our secretary and do some work?”

 

Knowing there was no point auguring with her he just nodded, silently hoping that whatever this was wouldn’t take that long, because he really needed to talk to Felicity, “So what about the numbers this quarter?”


	3. Chapter 3

How she managed to avoid a direct conversion with Oliver for the whole day was nothing short of a miracle. Of course she knew they had to have some of conversion, but she was being a coward and avoiding it as long as possible. Thankfully the universe must have been on her side because she had Tommy, Moira, Isabel, and finance meetings to distract him.

 

Her reluctance mostly had everything to do with the fact she knew he would try to talk her out of it. Hell, she had almost talked herself out it.

 

But she had to quit.

 

She completely had to quit.

 

Not that anyone really understood her reasoning. Then again, asking your less then sober friends at a wedding for advice wasn’t the best idea.

 

“You want to quit because you don’t want to quit?”

 

She had tried to explain her logic to Caitlin. She hadn’t gone school to be an EA. It was only meant to be a temporary job until she found something better, not drag on for five years. She wasn’t being challenge and …

 

“We just want you to be happy,” Caitlin declared interrupting her thoughts while the rest of the table seemed to nod in return.

 

“Well shouldn’t getting a job in my actual field, instead of slumming as it as an EA make me happy?” Felicity replied, but judging by Ronnie and Kendra’s synchronized eye roll they didn’t seem to agree, but it was Caitlin who spoke up.

 

“I don’t think it’s the job that’s the reason you stuck around.”

 

“What?”

 

“Say Jax wanted you to be his E.A.”

 

“First, that would a living nightmare,” Felicity said without pausing, thinking about the three years she roomed with him, and all his weird habits, before realizing that she sounded, well, really rude, “… no offense Jax! I love you but….”

 

“Whatever,” he muttered shifting his eyes towards Ronnie who was giggling into his beer.

 

“Yea, you would quit like after five minutes,” Caitlin pointed out. “Because…”

 

“Because Jax is super annoying?” Ronnie interrupted shrugging.

 

“Screw all of you,” Jax grumbled darkly before standing up, “I’m going to save Barry’s dad from Cisco… and the rest of us from having to hear the entire Lord of the Rings score.”

 

“Point is….” Caitlin continued after he stalked off.

 

The rest of the table seemed to understand what she was saying, but Felicity was really confused, maybe she wasn’t drunk enough to understand any of them. “Cait, I really don’t what the point of anything you are saying.”

 

“I think, based on what little I know of the situation,” Linda spoke up from the end of the table. “That the only reason you stayed as long as you have was because of your boss. It wasn’t the job. It was him.”

 

Caitlin aggressive waved her hand at Felicity, “None of this would have happened if you just answered your phone the first time he called.”

 

“I….” She didn’t know-how to response to that, partly because she wasn’t sure what they were trying to say.

 

She never got a chance either, because Jax managed to convince the DJ to play some songs that weren’t used as themes in scifi films, (or possibly had dragged Cisco away) and everyone was suddenly running off to dance.

 

Felicity tried calling Caitlin the next day, but she merely muttered nonsense before passing the phone to Ronnie, who repeated the nonsense, both obviously still hung over, and then hung up on her.

 

So she decided to trust her instincts, and emailed H.R. hoping that she was making the right decision. At least it felt like the right decision at the time.

 

Monday morning, however, had felt completely different.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Tommy got to the bar she had already finished her first drink.

 

“Am I late?” He joked as he slid into the bar stool next her motioning for the bartender.

 

“Nope. Don’t worry I already started a tab.”

 

“Smart thinking Smokey.”

 

She just rolled her eyes at the use of the nickname, not that it was the only one. Tommy had a list of favorites. At least he wasn’t calling her ‘Mrs. Merlyn’, his go to whenever Oliver was around and felt like annoying him. “I’m obviously the genius of this operation.”

 

“Hmmm,” He grabbed the shots the bartender placed in front of them, and downed them all before she even had a chance to blink.

 

“What happened?”

 

“I could say the same thing,” He countered gesturing to her empty glass.

 

Felicity rolled her eyes again, “I’m sure Oliver has already told you.”

 

Tommy motioned for the bartender again, “He said you quit. Like quit … quit.”

 

She decided to change the subject, and although she could tell Tommy knew what she was doing he let it go, “What’s going on with your Mom’s clinic?”

 

“Malcolm is still dead set on shutting it down.”

 

Felicity had never met Tommy’s dad but from what she had heard about him, he sounded nothing short of a massive dick. “It’s her legacy. It’s her proudest accomplishment, well besides you I’m sure.”

 

Tommy took another shot of something she hadn’t even remembered him ordering, “Well, the fact it was so important to her doesn’t matter to him. Ironic coming from the man who remembers to put flowers on her grave every holiday.”

 

“You should hire a lawyer.”

 

“That’s what Ollie said,” Tommy paused, “I’m thinking of Laurel.”

 

“Tommy…. “ She dragged it out trying to find the right words to tell him how much of a terrible idea that was. It turned out those were the just the right words. “That’s a terrible idea.”

 

He nursed his beer, “You just think that because you hate Laurel.”

 

“No! I don’t hate Laurel. Yes, I hated how she kept accusing me of sleeping with Oliver. Do I like the weird power she holds over Oliver and you, no. I don’t really know her enough to hate her. But,” She paused tilting her head, “You know that’s not the reason it’s a bad idea.”

 

“Felicity…” He muttered warily.

 

“You cannot hire the woman you have a strangely committed no strings-attached sex thing with as your lawyer!”

 

He dropped his forehead to the counter, groaning, “How did this happen?”

 

“I don’t know, but please don’t give me any details,” She muttered, remembering the last time Tommy over shared. It took weeks before she could look him in the eyes after that.

 

Tommy lifted his head up, with a small smile, “So you don’t want to know about the other night?”

 

“No, I really don’t want to hear any details on your sex life, Merlyn.”

 

“Really, no tips, tricks, or anything?”

 

Felicity poked him in the shoulder, “Why do I need advice? Who am I sleeping with? It’s been ages since I broke up with Cooper, and the last time I tired picking some guy up at a bar, I ended up with a stalker for half a year. So I politely decline.”

 

“Your loss,” He muttered taking a sip of his beer, and she could tell the alcohol was starting to really take a hold on him, “I’m a master at technique. I should write a book.”

 

“Yea, you do that.” She said although she probably shouldn’t encourage him. Tommy _would_ actually write a book on sex tips.

 

“I’ll autograph the first copy, especially for you,” He added as he typed something on his phone. She tried to grab it from him before sent something he’d regret, especially if any those texts involved asking certain brunette for legal advice.

 

“Chill, ‘Lis. It’s just Ollie. I’m informing him of my upcoming literary masterpiece.”

 

“Oh great,” She groaned, slipping on her new drink, hoping that she hadn’t accidentally spurred Tommy to actually write a book. Hopefully he was just drunk, and if that was the case, he could text Oliver about it all he wanted.

 

“He’s going to love it. Maybe I can bring him in on as a co-writer.”

 

“Somehow I can’t see Oliver being onboard,” She snorted.

 

Tommy wrinkled his nose, “Yea, your probably right. He’s become a super old person. He actually lectured me on drinking on work night earlier today– not that I have a job I need to wake up for in the morning.”

 

“Maybe he’s just grown up? We can all goof off and write sex technique manuals with our free time,” Felicity countered, thinking it wasn’t completely fair of Tommy to accuse Oliver of being boring all the time. It wasn’t his fault that his father’s death had trust him into responsibly without warning, and Oliver was struggling with it all the time, like he had to carry the weigh of it all himself. But she didn’t say any of that to Tommy although she knew she should have. “Hey, maybe a sex technique manual would solve your money problems.”

 

“Malcolm would go ballistic,” Tommy sighed dreamily, “And it would be glorious. I can just picture his face right now.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Anyways,” Tommy wagged his finger in her direction, albeit very sloppily, “Don’t think you’ve distracted me.”

 

“Should I order you more drinks? Because that looks really empty,” She tried, but Tommy merely rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t think you can just get me drunk, and I’ll forget everything. I’m not a complete novice, Smokey.”

 

“Tommy,” She groaned, really not wanting to get into this with him.

 

“I think you should do it. Quit. You should totally quit.”

 

Felicity squinted at him, “Wait, what?!”

 

“Hmm,” He muttered as he took a sip, “Quit. Spread your wings or whatever.”

 

She didn’t expect that answer, actually she expected him to have spent the night trying to play devils advocate. “I really thought you’d talk me out of it. Tell me that Oliver didn’t mean to forget, and that he was really sorry and…”

 

“While, those things are completely true. You should have seen him this morning. His desperation was not only amusing but also very worrying,” Tommy snorted, “I really, really, _really_ , think you should quit.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Because if you quit…” Tommy paused suddenly very serious, “This is really important, Felicity. If you quit, then Ollie and you…”

 

He didn’t finish the sentence, instead sliding towards her, and she only a second to grab him before he fell on the floor.

 

“Who’s the old person now?” She muttered struggling to pull him up as she called a taxi, “No respectable partier goes home before two, and it’s barely eleven. Did you pre-game or something?”

 

Hopefully whatever Tommy was going to say wasn’t as important as he thought it was.

 

But considering it was Tommy it probably wasn’t.

 

* * *

 

 

SMS Sent at 10:45 PM

 

_TM: ollie. idea!_

_TM: felicity sex_

_OQ: WHAT?!_

_TM: book_

_OQ: NO REALLY. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK TOMMY?!_

_OQ: WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?_

_TM: [series of nonsensical animal emojis]_

_QC: TOMMY!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has no chill, and his family are clearly assholes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?! I updated! I know it's been basically a year, but I've been picking at it, and I just realized I had finally written a whole chapter. Just don't ask me what happens next... See you in another year! ;)

“Omg! _What_ is your problem?”

 

“Speedy,” He sighed warily, not wanting to get into this again with her, like the three other times she had brought it up during dinner, but in true Thea fashion, she wasn’t letting it go, “I don’t have a problem.”

 

“Your growly voice says otherwise,” Thea muttered as she tried to steal his still full wine glass.

 

“I’m not being growly,” He said slowly, trying not to grit his teeth as he moved the glass to his other side, “I’m perfectly calm.”

 

“Sure,” Tommy drew out from across the table, “You’re nothing but the picture of serenity.”

 

Oliver glared at him; he was still annoyed at his best friend. Not only for being the worse wingman in the history of wingmen after telling him that he told Felicity she should quit, but also because he still refused to explain those texts he sent the other night.

 

He had called Tommy the first thing Tuesday morning knowing fully well that he was probably still hung over.

 

However, Oliver didn’t care. He needed to know what happened the night before. Tommy had promised to talk to Felicity about her quitting, and instead he got _‘ollie! idea,’ ‘felicity sex’_ and _‘book,’_ and animal emoji’s.

 

_‘felicity sex’_

 

Felicity. Sex.

 

He wouldn’t.

 

Right?

 

Oliver tried to laugh it off, because honestly, it was freaking ridiculous. It wasn’t like Tommy even seemed the least bit interested in her that way. Sure he was always flirting with her and had taken to calling ‘Mrs. Merlyn’ and ‘Love of my Life’, but that was just Tommy being… Tommy. Not Tommy trying to get with her…

 

Because Tommy flirted with everyone.

 

And Tommy had clearly had said that the girl he was seeing was still hung up over an ex, and it had been years since Felicity had ended things with Cooper, who Oliver still wanted to punch in the face, so he doubted she was still hung up over that tool.

 

He shook his head.

 

They weren’t…

 

Nope, that wasn’t happening.

 

So what the hell did that text mean?

 

Was it another guy?

 

“Jesus, Ollie, ” Tommy had grumbled into the phone, “It’s what… like seven in the fucking morning… What the hell do you want?”

 

“I told you not to drink on a work night,” Oliver pointed out, and even though he couldn’t see Tommy on the other end, he knew from experience that Tommy was probably flipping him off.

 

“Yea, and I told you I don’t have a job. Seriously, what the _fuck_ do you want?”

 

“I know you went out for drinks with Felicity last night and…”

 

“Really?! You couldn’t wait to talk to me about this at a reasonable hour? I’m hanging up…”

 

“Wait! You said you’d talk to her.”

 

“Oh….” There was silence on the other end, “Yea, I told her I agreed with the whole quitting thing.”

 

“You what?!”

 

“Look, I talk to you later. When your less angry, and I’m less hung over. Goodbye.”

 

He tried calling Tommy back, but he when he didn’t answer, Oliver suspected he turned his phone off on principle.

 

“ _No really_ , why are you acting like such a dick?” His sister asked snapping his attention back to her.

 

“Thea Queen,” Moria chastised from the head of the table, “Don’t be rude.”

 

“Me rude?” She pointed at Oliver, “He’s the one who has been doing nothing but snapping at everyone for the last couple of days.”

 

“I haven’t been… snapping at everyone for the last couple days.”

 

Thea raised her eyebrows as Tommy snorted, “Yea, sure. You made an intern cry, a tiny little fourteen-year-old girl who was only there for a weeklong summer internship. That is a really good way to invest in QC’s future. She’s sure as hell not going to apply there after college.”

 

“I said I was sorry and I offered to…” Oliver tried to point out, but Thea was already talking over him at Tommy.

 

“Do you know what’s wrong with him?”

 

“Hmmm,” Tommy took a slip of his wine, and spoke casually as if it wasn’t a big deal; although Oliver knew he had probably been dying to say something since he had arrived, “Felicity quit.”

 

This didn’t really garter a reaction from Thea, “Again. That would be like the third time this year?”

 

“Fifth,” Tommy piped up, “But this time she actually filed paperwork with H.R.”

 

“What the hell did you do?” Thea narrowed in on Oliver with a surprising amount of fire in her eyes. He didn’t realize Thea cared that much about whether or not Felicity was employed by QC.

 

“Why is everyone’s first thought is that something is my fault?” Oliver pointed aggressively at himself, “I’m not responsible for everything!”

 

Thea rolled her eyes, as Tommy scoffed, “Keep telling yourself that. Maybe one day it will be true.”

 

Oliver would have flipped him off if his mother hadn’t been in the room. Honestly, he had been waiting days for the moment.

 

“Your such a idiot, Ollie,” Thea muttered shaking her head as she stabbed her steak a little aggressively, “You have no idea what you just did.”

 

“Again, how do you even know I did something? What if Felicity just wanted a change?”

 

Thea snorted before cracking, “Please. Felicity would go to the ends of the earth for you. She’d only quit if you were beyond being a butthead…”

 

“Did you seriously just call me a butthead?” Oliver interrupted, just to be met by his sister’s glare.

 

“I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true. Your general personality screams ‘that guy is a butthead.”

 

Tommy snickered behind his wine glass, “Butthead is being nice. I would have called him … “

 

“A dickhead?” Thea supplied, ignoring her mother’s exasperated sigh, “Oh, he’s that too.”

 

“Thanks, Speedy. Anything else you want call me? The floor is open,” Oliver muttered before taking a long sip of his wine.

 

Thea opened her mouth with too much glee just to be cut off by her mother, “Don’t even think about answering that question.”

 

“Don’t worry, Thea,” Tommy took a sip of his wine, “This is actually a good thing.”

 

“Pray, tell me, how Felicity quitting a good thing?” Thea asked sarcastically.

 

“Because,” Tommy paused and continued as if he was speaking to a child, “She would no longer be his employee. And he would no longer her boss.”

 

“Oh!” Thea dropped her knife on the plate, loud enough that it echoed throughout the room, before grinning in Tommy’s direction, “I didn’t think of that.”

 

“Yeah. Because she’s quitting. Which isn’t a good thing,” Oliver injected burrowing his eyebrows, because he was having a hard time trying to follow their thought process, if they had one at all. “What the hell are you two talking about? How is any of this a good thing?”

 

“Why do you think?” Thea groused, “You can marry her and have a bunch of babies without the whole icky boss-employee thing hanging over you.”

 

“What?!” Oliver sputtered, nearly choking on his food. Where had that come from? He wasn’t in love Felicity…. Felicity was Felicity. She wasn’t… no.

 

“Thea, I doubt very much that Oliver wants to impregnate his assistant.”

 

“Seriously, mom? Tommy you get me right?”

 

“Yep. Totally,” Tommy muttered seemly distracted, eyes firmly on his phone and whatever he was texting, “You should have tons of babies. Lots of babbling, blonde babies wearing tiny baby glasses.”

 

Thea waved her hand in his direction, “See! Tommy gets it…. are you texting that girl?” She threw a piece of bread at Tommy smirking as it bounced off his forehead when he didn’t response.

 

“Nope, different one. This one is married.” As if he sensed everyone’s judgment, he glanced up from his phone rolling his eyes, “Relax, I’m not trying to sleep with her. We just have a mutual interest.”

 

Moria raised her eyebrows, shaking her head a little, “Are you in trouble?”

 

“Not anymore then usual,” Tommy winked, “Trust me. I’m actually doing the right thing this time…” He paused, glancing down at his phone again. “Oh, look at the time… it’s late.”

 

“It’s nine-fifteen,” Oliver deadpanned knowing that Tommy didn’t go to sleep until at least four in the morning. He clearly was avoiding the conversion they really need to have. “I’ll walk you to the door.”

 

“There is really no need…” Tommy blinked, shaking his head a little nervously, “I know where the door is. I’ve basically grew up in this house, I know where all the doors are.”

 

“I insist,” Oliver pressed, ignoring his mother’s warning look, “I really insist.”

 

Once they cleared the room, Tommy gulped before starting, “Ollie listen…”

 

“What the hell Tommy? I thought you were going to talk to her? Not agree with her.”

 

Tommy shook his head, squaring his jaw, “Maybe I agree with her? Did you ever consider that?”

 

“What?!” Oliver pursed his lips trying to calm himself, “What are you talking about?”

 

Tommy paused, taking a visible deep breath, “She deserves more then being your assistant.”

 

Oliver burrowed his eyebrows, “You think I should promote her?”

 

Tommy smacked the palm of his hand against his forehead, “No, not at all, you dumb pine tree.”

 

Oliver blinked, “Then what are you talking… did you call me a dumb pine tree?”

 

“Your just lucky I haven’t called you worse,” Tommy muttered grabbing his car keys out of the bowl in the entryway. “Dumb ass.”


End file.
